A Better Tomorrow
by leighann415
Summary: Niles gives Daphne an extraordinary Christmas gift, which makes them have the best Christmas ever.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: **Thanks to Kristen3 for giving this idea to me, and for being my "unofficial" editor! :) And don't worry, I'm still planning on working on "A New Life Beginning" too. I just wanted to get this up before Christmas. Enjoy! :)

Niles and Frasier were sitting at their usual table in Café Nervosa, discussing Christmas presents. Niles wanted to give an extra-special gift to Daphne. But he didn't want to tell Frasier, since he would undoubtedly shoot it down. They weren't technically a couple yet, but they were spending more time in each other's company. Niles was hoping this gift would bring their relationship to the next level.

"Niles…are you even listening?!" Frasier's voice pulled Niles from his thoughts.

"Yes, Frasier. I'm sorry, what were you saying?"

Frasier looked at Niles in surprise. "I just spent the last ten minutes telling you what I got for Dad this year. What's going on?"

Niles took a sip of his coffee, and said, "Nothing. Just thinking about my patient load. It's getting quite hectic with the holidays coming up." Which wasn't technically a lie. But Niles just didn't want Frasier to know about his gift to Daphne just yet.

"Oh really?" Frasier knew Niles was lying. Any second, it would be confirmed with a ferocious nose bleed

Niles nodded. "Seahawks tickets for Dad sound great. He would love it.

"I hope I can get him something close to the first row. You know he likes to sit up close." Frasier rolled his eyes and looked down in his cup so Niles wouldn't see. He must've been wrong.

"I just hope we won't be forced to go to a game too. Hey, Frasier, listen…Can we cut this short? I've got a session in about half an hour and I have somewhere to go first."

"Where?"

"Oh, just an outing." Niles rose from his chair. "I'll see you later," and he left Frasier sitting there staring helplessly at the door.

Niles arrived at the ticket window. He wanted to get Daphne's present while he still could. He was about fourth in line. He couldn't wait to give Daphne this gift. She had mentioned once that _Annie_ was one of her favorite musicals, and when he read that it was coming to the Fifth Avenue Playhouse in Seattle, he knew he had to get tickets for them both to see it. He wasn't thrilled about seeing a kids' play, but he'd do anything to please Daphne. And he wanted her to know it.

Suddenly, he was next in line, and the woman at the counter said, "Next in line, please." And it was Niles.

"Yes, I'd like two tickets to the first available night show please, with the closest to the front."

With a few punches on her computer, she said, "Looks like we have December twentieth on the third row open. Would that suit you, sir?"

_Third row_?! He was speechless. That was the best he could've hoped for. "Yes please, I'll take them." After that, Niles paid for the tickets and left. He could hardly wait to see Daphne's reaction when he gave her the tickets.


	2. Chapter 2

It was the day of the show, and Daphne was nervous. She knew she shouldn't be, but when Niles surprised her with the tickets, it had been the thrill of her life. She'd always loved the musical _Annie_, ever since she was little. And she couldn't wait to see it in person with a sweet man like Niles. They had been going on more dates lately, but they hadn't said anything about a steady relationship yet.

Everything was beautiful when she was with Niles. He always made her heart skip a beat. And she had a feeling that after this Christmas, things would get more serious. Call it women's intuition, or her "psychic" powers. She was forever grateful Niles was in her life.

She looked through her closet, picking out the perfect dress to wear. Nothing seemed right until her eyes landed upon a red dress. The same red dress she wore to the Snow Ball, several years back. She loved dancing with Niles that night. But she felt terrible when she remembered how she thought his profession of love was all an act. But that was in the past. She decided to wear that dress, thinking of how the little girl Annie in the play wore a beautiful red dress of her own. She could barely contain her excitement, and couldn't wait to hear the opening bars of music.

As Daphne sat next to Niles, she marveled at the talent on stage. All the kids were doing such a good job, it almost felt like they weren't in a theater, but actually on the streets of New York City with Annie and her dog Sandy and all the other orphans.

Niles looked over at Daphne, who was mesmerized at the production. He grinned to himself. It was all worth it to see how happy she was. As if she were reading his thoughts, she discreetly reached over for his hand. As long as he lived, he would never get tired of making Daphne happy. When intermission came, Niles leaned over and said, "Would you like anything to drink?"

"Maybe just some water."

"OK, I'll be right back."

"I'll miss you."

Niles grinned mischievously and left to go to the refreshment stand. As he was standing in line, he noticed somebody who was sitting near their seats. The man smiled at Niles. Niles didn't really want to talk to anybody, but the man came over and tapped his shoulder. "Nice date you have there. I couldn't help but watch you two, and see the love in your eyes."

"Thank you. We're just friends, though."

"Could've fooled me. I would've thought you were married or something."

"Not yet."

"Well, don't let an opportunity pass you by. I almost lost my wife to another man, and I'll always regret not speaking up sooner."

"Thanks." Then it was the man's turn in line. After Niles got a sherry for himself and water for Daphne, he couldn't help but think of what the man said.


	3. Chapter 3

When Niles got back to Daphne, he was so concentrating on the advice from the stranger that he hardly noticed where he was going, and he almost went into the wrong aisle. Daphne noticed, and as Niles was about to take the wrong seat, she got his attention by shouting out his name, "Niles, you silly sod! I'm over here!"

Niles looked sheepishly around and went and sat in his seat next to Daphne.

Daphne giggled, and said, "What was that about?"

"Nothing. Just got a little sidetracked thinking about a patient. Here's your water." As he handed Daphne the water bottle, their hands brushed against one another's. The feeling sent a shiver down Niles' spine. He wondered if Daphne felt it too.

As Daphne settled into her seat, she couldn't stop thinking about that brief moment of contact between her and Niles. Just then, the lights dimmed and the second half of the show began. As Daphne was transported once again back to Annie's world, she started longing for something. She realized she felt for those poor orphan girls who had nothing to call their own. She knew all too well how that felt, growing up in a house full of brothers. She decided then that she wanted to be a mother. It was a thought that had taken up root in her heart for a long time now. She would go to the moon and back if that's what it took. And as the last scene played out before her, with Annie finding her forever home with Daddy Warbucks, she decided that by the end of the night, she would tell Niles what she thought of him.


	4. Chapter 4

The show was over, but Niles and Daphne were lost in their own thoughts, and they just sat there, holding hands. Daphne wasn't even sure at what point they had ended up with their hands in one another's, but she loved the feeling.

"Well, I guess we should get going, although I hate to leave." Daphne sighed.

"Would you like to go out for a walk?" Niles suggested.

"I'd love to, but now? It is a bit late."

"We're not exactly on curfew. We could walk around and look at the Christmas decorations. I always love seeing everything this time of year." Niles said.

"Well…ok. Your father and brother will be ok without me for one evening, I'm sure."

Niles cringed at that thought. Frasier and Martin didn't exactly get along without Daphne around, but Niles already told them they'd probably be late.

As they walked out of the theater, they marveled at the twinkling lights along 5th Avenue. All the streetlamps had little gold lights draped on them. Everybody around them was hustling and bustling, even at the late hour. But Niles and Daphne didn't care. They only had eyes for each other.

Daphne sighed, "Isn't it so magical?"

Niles agreed, "Yes, it is. But none of this compares to the beauty that's right beside me."

Daphne gasped. "Oh, Niles. That's so sweet."

"I mean it."

Daphne blushed. Niles was always saying kind things like that, and she never got tired of hearing them.

As they walked a little further, Daphne spotted a horse & carriage all decked out in bright lights. She'd always wanted to ride in one of those. She'd feel like Cinderella for sure.

Niles saw Daphne look at the horse & carriage. He slipped his arm around hers. "Care to take a ride?"

"Oh, Niles, really? I'd love to!"

It wasn't exactly Niles' idea to take a carriage ride, but he'd do anything to make Daphne happy. "Shall we?" He helped her into the carriage as he gave the money to the driver. The driver winked at him. "Enjoy you two."

The ride was actually fun, and Niles loved having Daphne sit so close beside him, without the separation of an armrest between them.

"I never want this night to end, Niles." Daphne laid her head against his shoulder.

"I don't either, my love."

Suddenly, Daphne sat her head up. "I need to tell you something I was thinking about at the play tonight."

Niles felt a moment of worry, but it disappeared as quickly as it came. "You can tell me anything."

"It might seem a bit silly though, but watching those kids, it made me long for one of me own. I know they were just acting, but I felt for them, not having parents and everything. How horrible would that be?"

Niles nodded. "I don't think that's silly at all, Daphne."

"And I could really sympathize with Annie, especially being the only girl out of 8 boys."

"How so?"

"She just wanted someone to love her."

Niles breathed in. _This is it_, he thought. "Daphne, you don't have to worry about not having anybody to love you. _I_ love you."

Daphne felt tears in her eyes, but she held them in. "And I love you, Dr. Niles Crane." She laid her head back on Niles' shoulder. She knew without a doubt, this would be her favorite Christmas of all.

As they finished the carriage ride, Niles couldn't help but smile, thinking about how lucky he was, happening upon a stranger at an unlikely place such as a children's play. But he would be forever grateful, whenever he looked into his angel's eyes, seeing all the love in them. There was nothing so beautiful as the woman sitting beside him that night. This was indeed the best Christmas in a long, long time. Possibly forever. And he knew, without a doubt, all the other Christmases after this would be just as magical.

**The End**


End file.
